


Pillow Talk

by bortzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung barely knows anything about Saeran, but he still wants to be there for him when he needs him.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing through the block, but I hope I'm getting somewhere. It's kind of clunky at parts but I wanted to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

The nature of the Choi twins’ relationship has always been a bit of a mystery to Yoosung, but what he does know is that it’s complicated.

Saeyoung refuses to talk about it in depth with him, which is fine. Now that he’s no longer working for the agency, there are far less secrets between them, but Saeyoung says this one’s necessary. Yoosung doesn’t want to intrude, anyway. What if he makes it worse?

He can’t deny that he’s oddly fascinated with Saeran. There’s something about him that makes his heart race whenever he sees him in the chatroom. He never usually says much when he’s in there, but for some reason Yoosung feels the overwhelming urge to impress him. He wants to get to know him, and the only reason he hasn’t tried harder is because he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He knows he can be a little overwhelming sometimes.

He doesn’t see much of Saeran, really. He still hangs out at the bunker a lot, but the only difference Saeran’s made is that it now means he has to sleep on the sofa in the living room if he stays the night. The spare room has become Saeran’s room. Saeyoung’s been talking about possibly moving to some place new, but until that happens, this is where Yoosung sleeps.

One night he’s lying there after an evening of gaming with Saeyoung, tapping on his phone with his head propped up against the armrest in an uncomfortable position that cannot possibly be good for his neck. Saeyoung’s gone to bed (he sleeps earlier than Yoosung now – it’s a huge change) and he assumes Saeran’s in his own room. He’s not tired yet, so he chats to Zen on the messenger for a little while.

Suddenly he hears a noise from behind him that makes him jump. He freezes, too scared to move.

 

**Yoosung★:** Zeeeen I just heard a noise

**Yoosung★:** T_T

**ZEN:** Calm down

**ZEN:** It’s probably just Saeyoung.

**Yoosung★:** Ok, I’m gonna check.

**Yoosung★:** But it’s your fault if it’s a ghost!

**ZEN:** lol it won’t be a ghost

**Yoosung★:**

_Yoosung★ has left the chatroom._

 

Yoosung swallows and dares to sit up, twisting around to look at where the noise had come from.

“Saeyoung?”

No response.

Yoosung squints at the vague shape of a person he can see in the dark. Is this some kind of prank? Have all the ghost stories Saeyoung told him gone to his head?

“Hello?” Yoosung tries again. The shape shuffles closer. It seems like a solid person rather than a ghost. Yoosung squints and sees that the hair is Choi red with white on the tips where the bleach has grown out. “Saeran?”

Woah. Honestly, he may as well be a ghost. He’s pretty pale, and he does look kind of ghostly. Yoosung’s not used to seeing Saeran. Usually he locks himself in his room when he’s round.

Saeran seems to take Yoosung’s acknowledgement of him as his cue to finally step closer.

“Is everything okay?” Yoosung asks in a whisper, turning to kneel so he can face him fully. Saeran’s wearing a t-shirt and sweats, both oversized, which only makes him look smaller and skinnier than he actually is. He’s barely spoken to Saeran before, but when he has it’s been obvious he has some pretty strong walls up around him to shut the world out. But right now… right now he looks vulnerable. There’s a long silence, and for a moment Yoosung wonders if he’s sleepwalking. Or maybe he’s just walking through to get a glass of water or something from the kitchen.

Or maybe he really is a ghost.

“No.”

Yoosung blinks at him in surprise. “N-no?” He pushes himself off the sofa to stand. He’s only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and he shivers a little when the blanket slips off and the cool air hits him. “What’s wrong?”

He steps closer and Saeran keeps his eyes locked on the floor. God, what’s he supposed to do? Saeyoung told him what he should do if Saeran has a panic attack when he’s not there, but that’s not what’s happening right now. Is it…?

Maybe he should use those tactics anyway.

“Do you…” Yoosung clears his throat. “Do you, um, want a hug?”

For a second he regrets saying it, but then Saeran nods.

Yoosung steps closer and holds his arms open, letting Saeran move the rest of the way. It’s almost as though he’s trying to approach some kind of wild animal. Any wrong move could send him running.

Saeran steps closer until his head drops against Yoosung’s shoulder, and Yoosung wraps his arms around him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?” he whispers. Saeran shakes his head. “Okay.”

There are a few moments of silence. Saeran doesn’t move his arms to hug him back, but Yoosung doesn’t stop holding him. His heart is pounding particularly hard. He isn’t sure why.

“Nightmare,” Saeran eventually croaks out in a small voice. “Can you…?”

“Can I what?” Yoosung asks when Saeran trails off without saying anything more. He’ll do pretty much anything for him right now if it’ll make him more comfortable.

“Can you… s-sleep next to me?”

His voice is so quiet that for a moment Yoosung thinks he’s misheard.

“Really?” The word escapes him before he can properly think it through, and he feels Saeran shrink back. “Of course!” he quickly says. “I’ll… yeah, if that’s what you need.”

Wouldn’t he be more comfortable sleeping next to Saeyoung? Yoosung’s almost scared to suggest it. He knows they’re not on the best terms, but surely his brother is better than someone who’s effectively a total stranger?

They stay there for a few silent moments, Yoosung’s arms around Saeran as Saeran doesn’t respond to the hug. Yoosung’s mind is racing. Won’t Saeran feel awkward sharing a bed with him? What if Yoosung gets in his way? Yoosung’s never shared a bed with someone before. What if he takes up too much space? What if he steals the blankets without realising?

Eventually Saeran steps back, still avoiding eye contact with Yoosung. He hasn’t looked him in the eye yet. He spins around and heads back towards him room, and Yoosung pauses for a second before quickly following.

“Do you want me to stay with you all night?” Yoosung asks. Maybe just until Saeran falls asleep. That way he won’t need to worry about disturbing him.

Saeran doesn’t respond as he opens his bedroom door and stands back for Yoosung to come inside. Yoosung steps in and… jeez, it’s like stepping into a sauna. How does Saeran sleep in this heat?

Saeran closes the door behind them and crawls under the sheets on the bed, getting lost in them save for his head poking out over the top. Yoosung follows, standing next to the bed for a few moments, unsure what to do.

“Are you…”

“Just get in, Yoosung.”

Yoosung’s shocked by the firmness of his voice, and he finds himself obeying before he has much of a chance to think about it. Saeran tosses the sheets over him.

“It’s really hot in here,” Yoosung whispers. He can’t see Saeran that well, but he thinks he’s still facing him.

“I get cold,” Saeran whispers back.

“Oh. That’s… yeah, that makes sense. Do you want me to just lie here, or…?”

“Can you…” Saeran pauses for a few moments, and Yoosung’s about to prod him to continue when he speaks again. “Can you hold me again?”

Yoosung swears he can feel his heart beating all the way up in his throat.

“S-sure.”

He shuffles towards him and slowly slides his arm around Saeran. This time Saeran actually responds, edging closer until his face is buried in Yoosung’s chest. Yoosung rests his chin on his head, unsure what else to do. Does Saeran really want to sleep like this? It feels… weirdly intimate.

“You want me to stay all night?” he asks again.

“Yes.”

Yoosung swallows. He really hopes Saeran can’t hear how fast his heart is beating right now, but when he feels Saeran’s hand come up to gently rest on his chest, he knows there’s no way he can’t feel it.

Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut. Right, he needs to sleep. And he needs to calm down so Saeran can sleep. Saeran’s room and his blankets are so warm that it almost feels like they’re in some kind of cocoon. And it’s surprisingly comforting to have someone in his arms. He tries to match his breathing to Saeran’s, and it’s not long before he finds himself drifting off.

That night, Yoosung has the best sleep he’s had in a long time.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, Saeran’s gone. Yoosung stretches out. Somehow he’s managed to throw all the blankets off, but he’s _still_ far too warm. How does Saeran sleep like this?

He stares at the ceiling, feeling the most well-rested he has in… well, a really long time.

Yoosung remembers reading something about how some people sleep better when they’re next to another person. Maybe that’s true, and Yoosung is one of those people. He feels a smile cross his face as he remembers how small Saeran had felt in his arms. It had made Yoosung feel like he was protecting him. He liked it.

He rolls out of bed and stretches his arms up over his head.

Does this mean he and Saeran are friends now?

He feels kind of self-conscious in his boxers, so he darts into the living room, grateful when he finds it empty. He quickly pulls on his jeans and heads to the kitchen.

It’s kind of a surprise to see both Saeyoung and Saeran in there. They’re not speaking to each other, but Yoosung doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen them in the same room as each other. Saeran’s at the table, staring down at a mug sitting in front of him, while Saeyoung is making…

“Pancakes!” Yoosung says, smiling brightly. Saeran’s head snaps up to look at him, and Saeyoung spins around.

“Yoosungie~ Good morning!” he sings, waving a wooden spoon around in the air. “Did you sleep well?”

Yoosung’s eyes flick to glance at Saeran. It almost feels unnatural to see him in the light. He’s looking back down at his mug again.

“Yep! Really well.”

He slides into the chair opposite Saeran and looks at him for a moment, catching his eye when he quickly glances up.

In that moment, it feels like some kind of unspoken agreement that they don’t tell Saeyoung about what happened last night.

Yoosung’s okay with that.

 

* * *

 

The next time Yoosung sleeps over, the same thing happens. He’s lounging on the sofa, when he suddenly hears a noise in the dark.

“Saeran?”

“Can you…?”

“Of course.”

Yoosung rolls of the sofa. He considers pulling on some pyjama bottoms so he’s more decent, but then he remembers how hot Saeran’s room is, so he decides not to.

They end up in the same position as last time, and again Yoosung sleeps better than he ever has before.

 

* * *

 

The third time Yoosung stays over, it happens again.

The fourth time, Saeran doesn’t need to ask.

It becomes a routine. Yoosung stays on the sofa until Saeyoung’s gone to bed, and then he goes and joins Saeran in his room. Sometimes they cuddle like they had the first night with Saeran held against his chest, sometimes Yoosung spoons him, but no matter what, Saeran’s always in his arms. They don’t talk much, but it’s comforting anyway. Yoosung starts looking forward to the nights they spend together, along with the small, secret smile from Saeran in the kitchen the following morning.

He always wakes up to an empty bed, and they never speak about it afterwards. He wonders if Saeran gets self-conscious about it. Yoosung doesn’t think he does, but it’s hard to tell. Maybe he’s just a private person.

Yoosung’s lost count of how many times they’ve shared Saeran’s bed, but it must be around the tenth time when he wakes up to a warmth still in his arms, pressed firmly against his chest.

He opens his eyes groggily, and swears he feels his heart freeze when he realises Saeran’s still here, back to him and hair tickling his face. Is it morning? Has he woken up in the middle of the night? He can’t tell. There are no windows and there’s no clock he can see.

Maybe it’s still night time.

That’s when he realises he has a… _problem_.

Oh, crap. Yoosung tries to shuffle back a little while keeping his arms around Saeran so as not to wake him. It’s difficult because it feels like every time he moves back, Saeran moves with him and presses his butt against his ‘problem’. His face is burning and his heart is racing. No no no, this is bad.

Yoosung swallows, suddenly close to panicking. Maybe he should get up. If Saeran asks he can just say he needed to use the bathroom. But if Saeran wakes up now… this might just be the end to their arrangement.

He slowly starts retracting his arms, but suddenly feels a hand around his wrist.

“Stay.”

Yoosung’s heart is racing.

“I… I… need to…”

“It’s okay.”

Yoosung swallows. Maybe he can still hide it and just wait for it to go down. He tries to arch his back enough so he’s not pressing against him, but Saeran seems to almost be pushing up against him on purpose.

“I was hoping you’d wake up.”

“H-huh? Why?”

Yoosung feels Saeran’s hand loosen on his wrist and he shuffles a little before turning around to look at him. Yoosung can’t see him properly in the dark, but he can feel the panic settling inside him. Did Saeran feel it? There’s no way he couldn’t have.

To his surprise, he suddenly feels Saeran’s hand resting on his hip.

“S-Saeran, I…”

“Do you want some help?” he whispers.

“Help? W-what do you mean?” Yoosung stammers. He’s glad it’s dark right now so Saeran can’t see just how red his face is.

Saeran’s hand slides down to his thigh and squeezes gently.

“Saeran!” Yoosung hisses. “What are you-?”

“Can I?” he asks, and his voice is so small Yoosung almost gives in right away. But… wait, no! They can’t do this! This is his best friend’s brother!

“Y-you shouldn’t. It’s okay. I c-can go to the bathroom.”

“I want to.”

Yoosung chokes on the breath he’s taking.

“You what!?”

“Can I?” he asks again, squeezing Yoosung’s thigh again. “I want to touch you.”

Yoosung’s head is spinning right now, and he can feel his dick straining almost painfully. But it would be wrong… wouldn’t it?

“Okay,” he breathes.

“Are you sure?” Saeran whispers.

“P-please,” Yoosung whimpers, and he swears he hears something that sounds like a sigh of relief from Saeran. He wastes no time trailing his hand up and shoving it in his boxers. Yoosung gasps as he feels him grip hold of his dick. His hands are cold (how they manage to be cold when the room feels like it’s boiling, he’ll never know) and he grasps hold of him firmly.

He starts moving his hand, slowly at first but gradually speeding up. Oh god, no one’s ever touched him like this before.

“Saeran,” he whisper-moans. His orgasm is approaching embarrassingly fast, and Saeran speeds up the jerks of his wrist.

“Yoosung,” he breathes. “Let me hear you come undone.”

Yoosung throws his head back and feels Saeran’s other hand press over his mouth just as a particularly loud moan escapes, thankfully muffling it.

It hits him suddenly with little to no warning, and he arches his back as Saeran works him through it, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him.

“F-ff…” He squeezes his eyes shut as Saeran yanks his head forwards and captures his lips in a sloppy kiss to muffle the noises he’s making. Yoosung vaguely registers that this is his first kiss, and Saeran keeps jerking his wrist as Yoosung moans into his mouth and comes back down from it, gradually slowing to a stop.

Yoosung falls limply on the bed, eyes closed and feeling utterly exhausted as Saeran gently trails kisses from his lips across his jaw. He slowly and silently pulls his hand from his boxers.

“Can you grab the tissues? They’re on your side,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his earlobe after a few moments of silence, broken only by Yoosung’s ragged breaths.

Yoosung rolls onto his back and blindly reaches until his hand bumps into a box of tissues. He pulls a few out and hands them to Saeran. He grabs a few for himself, reaching down to clean himself up.

After a few moments they’re spooning again as if nothing had happened, the only reminder being Yoosung’s exhausted, satisfied state.

“I wish I could’ve seen your face,” Saeran whispers after a few moments when Yoosung’s already half asleep.

“Maybe next time,” he mumbles absently as his eyes drop closed and sleep takes over.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung wakes up the next morning to an empty bed as usual, and he rolls onto his back. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

Huh. Did something happen…?

Suddenly it all comes rushing back, and he slams his hand over his mouth. Wait, did that actually happen? Or did he just dream it?

Oh _crap._

He sits up and ruffles his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. No, of course it was a dream. There’s no way anything like that could have _really_ happened. It’s just his weird fascination with Saeran manifesting itself into an inappropriate dream.

He looks over to Saeran’s side of the bed where all the blankets are bunched up, and spots something on the pillow. A piece of paper? Yoosung frowns and picks it up, rereading it three, four times before his brain finally processes it.

 

_‘I know you were tired when you said it, but I hope there’s a next time.’_

* * *

 

When Yoosung next sleeps over, he’s not sure what to do.

In the morning after _it_ had happened, he’d rushed out so fast he barely even said goodbye to Saeyoung. He didn’t see Saeran. Thankfully. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t escape the memory of Saeran’s lips against his and his hand down his pants.

As he’s lying here on the sofa again, he chews at his lip as he runs through his options. He could go into Saeran’s room again and cuddle him as usual, allowing for the possibility that something like _that_ might happen again. Or he could stay here, with none of that risk and no uncertainty either, but possibly ruining whatever kind of relationship he and Saeran have built up.

Then he hears a noise.

He sits up automatically and turns, surprised when he sees Saeran’s standing so close already. He swallows nervously as he looks up at him, heart racing and palms sweating.

“Saeran,” he whispers. He can just about see him in the dark, and this time he’s looking right at him.

“Yoosung,” Saeran whispers back. “Do you… do you want to…?”

“I… will we…?”

“Only if you want to.”

Yoosung swallows. His heart is urging him to go, but his brain a little more confused.

This time he decides to listen to his heart.

Before his brain has a chance to argue, he wordlessly stands up and heads towards Saeran’s room. Saeran’s just behind him, and he pulls the door shut when they’re both inside. Saeran crawls under the blankets as usual, and Yoosung climbs into bed after him so they’re facing each other. It feels mechanical.

No, that’s not the right word. It feels _natural._

Neither of them move for a few moments. There are so many things Yoosung’s aching to say, but they all get lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Saeran finally whispers.

“I… I’ve never done anything like that before,” Yoosung admits quietly. “I’d never even kissed anyone.”

“Oh…” Is that guilt in his voice? Does Saeran feel guilty?

“S-so, um, before we do anything else can you… can we kiss first?”

There’s no response for a moment, and Yoosung almost regrets asking, but then he feels a hand gently cupping his jaw.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Saeran breathes before Yoosung’s feels his lips softly brushing against his. Yoosung can feel his heart skipping and butterflies dancing in his stomach, and the sudden feeling of bliss is almost too good to be true. Is this what kissing feels like? Last time he’d been too overwhelmed with pleasure to really focus on the kiss. He moves closer to press their lips together more firmly, but then Saeran pulls back.

“I’m sorry we did this in the wrong order,” he whispers. “I just… I really like you a lot.”

“You do?”

“Y-yeah.” He pauses, and Yoosung feels like he can’t breathe. “I woke up to the feeling of your dick pressed against me, and I… I didn’t think it through. I wanted to make you feel good. I should have kissed you first.”

“That’s okay,” Yoosung whispers. What is this feeling building inside him? The constant fascination he’s had with Saeran is suddenly starting to make a lot more sense. “You can make up for it now.”

“I plan on it.” He can feel Saeran’s breath brushing against his lips, and it sends a shiver through him. “I know you’re insecure, but I want you to feel… important. Special.”

And with that, Saeran’s hands firmly grip hold of his hips and he crashes their lips together again.

Yoosung whimpers into the kiss, desperation building up inside him again as he clutches at Saeran’s shirt. He longs to be closer to him. To hold him and kiss him all over and make him happy. They barely know each other, really, but Yoosung feels like he might be a little bit in love.

And the fact it’s with another guy doesn’t feel wrong at all. If anything it feels like he was destined to end up here.

Saeran rolls over so he’s on top, straddling Yoosung without breaking the kiss. Yoosung can feel his hair brushing against his forehead and his chest pressed against his and he feels more alive than he thinks he’s ever felt.

“Saeran,” he breathes against his lips.

“Yoosung,” Saeran whispers back, voice shaky and small.

“I like you too.” Yoosung’s voice is quiet. “I really, really do.”

“You… are you sure?” The insecurity he can hear is almost palpable.

“Very sure.”

Maybe this is going to be more complicated than Yoosung first thought. Maybe it’s going to be difficult for Saeran to work past all the bad things that have happened to him. Maybe his happiness won’t come easy.

But hell, Yoosung’s going to try his best.


End file.
